Megadeus War Episode 0
by Gorgara
Summary: This is really a combanation piece of Godzilla, Big O and a few others. Episode 0 is the back story to the series. taking us from 1995 to where the story begins in 2015, welcome to the Megaduse war hope you enjoy.


-1**Big War**

**Episode 0: Solomon**

Prologue- Tokyo 1995

Godzilla cried out in agony as the run away radiation literally melted his body. Sad that this seemingly indestructible beast was beaten by the very energy he sought. As a cloud of radioactive dust permeated from the dieing leviathan the Super-X3 pounded the monster with subzero freeze rays. Finally with one last roar of torment Godzilla collapsed, his body becoming a puddle of radioactive waste. The radiation poisoned the earth, Tokyo the city likened to the phoenix for its ability to rebuild itself would never rise again.

Six weeks later, Osaka

The new capital of Japan was slowly trying to get the country back up and running. The prime minister had been in meetings nonstop since the capital's move. Most of the meetings were about reestablishing a central government and dealing with the Tokyo crises. The meeting he was about to head to was the final meeting of G-force. After the meltdown of Godzilla the government could see no more reason to have a anti-Kaiju faction such as G-force. The minister carried with him a black suitcase that held the reassignment papers for each member. He walked up the stairs of the temporary capital building one of the many downtown skyscrapers. He entered the elevator and took it the top floor. He paused outside the meeting room door and took a breath.

"_This will not be easy._" He thought as he turned the knob and entered.

Three people sat around the table each looking at one another hoping this would not be the last time they saw each other. The prime minister sat down and opened the briefcase. He spoke as he pulled out three envelopes sealed with the symbol of G-force.

"First off I would like to thank you for all the help you gave us." he passed the envelopes to the remaining members of G-force. Each looked at their envelope an then to the prime minister.

"But with both Godzillas dead the UN has called for and end the G-force and the establishment of a new anti-Kaiju program under the UN."

"We understand sir." Commander Aso said from the far end of the table as he opened his envelope. In side was a letter from the Military High Command Informing him that he was now promoted the General and would have a place in the High Command. Several metals were also in the envelope.

Miki opened hers next inside was a letter from Gordon Rosewater the head of the Paradigm Corporation, a US company that specializes in anti-Kaiju weapons informing her that she was to aid them in their latest project. Also enclosed was a ticket to Boston. Miki noticed it was only one-way.

Kenichi and Director Segawa received the same thing; a letter from the UN informing them that they are to be involved the formation of GARD, the UN equaling G-force, and a ticket to New York.

After the debriefing the group bade their goodbyes and separated never to see one another again.

Six months later

Segawa could not believe his eyes. The coloration had changed but he was sure that the monster on the screen was Destoyah. The monster born from the use of the Oxygendestroyer in 1954, was thought to be dead, killed by Godzilla in 1995. Segawa watched the tape again. The factory exploded and from the fire emerged a gigantic Lavender colored Crablike creature. The monster roared as the flames harmlessly caressed its exoskeleton. The monster opened its mandibles and a second set of jaws cam fourth. The triceratops like crest on its head began to glow and crackle with energy. Suddenly a jet of white shot from the mouth. It struck another part of the factory, which burst apart. Segawa looked where the tape was from. The letters Mexico were on the box it came in. the aging scientist sighed.

"The worlds most destructive monster as returned and this time Godzilla can't save us."

Five years later

Major Jack Baxter stood agast. He had seen the creatures on the weekly news reports but this was the first time he had seen one in the flesh and boy was it ugly. Major Baxter was in command of the New Jersey 150rst ULT (Ultra Low Temperature) tank battalion. Now the Major and his crew would get their first battle with the enemy. The three Destroyah moved ominously forward. Jack had read the reports he had seen the tapes of what these things had done around the world, and now they were in his backyard. Jack shouted orders into the radio, he was determined that Jersey would not be another Taiwan.

Taiwan had been overrun and became a nest for these things. The Chinese reacted by dropping a nuke on the island. It took care of the problem, but with more and more nests popping up the nuclear option was ruled out. So it was up to the ULT tanks and the brave men who drove them to stop the menace. Jack took a breath as the first Desroyah entered the killing zone.

"Fire!"

Salvo after salvo of freeze bombs hit the target. The monster shrieked in pain as its body began to cover in ice. Cold killed them, it was the only thing that for sure killed them. The other creatures entered the zone, they to began to scream as the bombardment continued. The bombs rained down but they only slowed the spider like monsters. A voice over the radio stated that the monsters were in range of the lasers. Jack barked the order to fire again. Beams of blue began to arc through the sky and strike the nightmarish monsters. One by one the monsters fell and their cries stopped. Jack ordered the ceasefire and a pack up. They had won but for every Destoryah that was killed three rose to take its place they were just to many to kill.

Five years latter

"With the new millennium comes new promise." The man clad in a white suit raised his hands to the sky. "Allow me to present you with my companies gift to all you who fear. I give you the AZ field!" With a gesture from Gordon Rosewater the dome surrounding Boston came to life. A brilliant blue glow spread over the dome. The crowd cheered. "My good people of Boston and soon the world Paradigm has given you a shield from the plague of monsters. The AZ field will freeze the Destroyah instantly."

"_Such was the scene at the Boston Dome today. The Paradigm corporation has stated that the worlds cities can and will be domed within five years. In other news a major offensive against the Philadelphia nest began last night with the US military shelling the city, we can only hope that the Destroyah will be eliminated. Once again I'm Tom Brandstone stay safe New York."_

Ten years later

Two men sat a seedy bar in the Dome city of Cincinnati Ohio. The two men had got off work and came straight here, now they sat enjoying and cold one in their favorite spot.

"We had it pretty good until we wanted revenge." The first man said lighting a cigarette.

"How do you mean?" the other man replied.

"The DBs (Destroyah Beta, the name given to the new strain of the monster race) couldn't get in the domes and all the main cites are domed so man was safe. Then we have to go and ruin it by striking back with that Gudis virus."

"The question I have for you is that since they finished the domes has there been a drop in marriage?"

"No."

"Has there been a drop in pregnancy?"

"No."

"Has the population dropped from a plague or a war?"

"No. What's your point?"

"My point is that the domes are getting over populated and we need more room. The Gudis virus promised to end the threat of the DBs for good."

"But it all went to hell when new strain showed up immune to the virus, and don't forget those other mutations it caused. Now we live in fear of the other monsters that are immune to the Dome shield."

"I get what your saying but those scientists only had the best intentions…"

"Best intentions Hah! Some of the worst things imaginable have been done with the best intentions."

"Hey quiet down you two!" The bartender yelled as he turned up the TV.

"_Gordon Rosewater head of the Paradigm corporation has begun a new project called "Project M" It promises a new weapon to protect the Domes." _The Reporter on the TV said

"About damn time!" The first man yelled.

Ten years later

"Okay Peter nothing fancy the boss just wants to make sure the thing will move before he puts his son in the cockpit and invites the media," A voice crackled over the speaker.

"Roger. Alex will be happy to see his new toy is working won't he?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he turned its guns on his old man, but that's nether here nor there. Lets get to work. Solomon unit you are go for launch."

"Roger." Peter began to manipulate the controls of the sophisticated cockpit as the bay doors in front of him open to reveal the midday sun. Peter activated the thrusters that made the Massive robot hover above the ground. The Solomon was the first of its kind. A gigantic robot called a Megadeus. The deep purple armor glinted in the sun as Solomon glided out of the bay and into the test area. Peter was not the pilot of this grand machine, but a tester to make sure it worked for the pilot. The pilot will interface with the Megadeus and they will become one. The concept made Peter's skin crawl.

"She moves fine. I'm going to power up the core okay?"

"Go ahead." Peter began pressing buttons bringing the core online, suddenly the lights in the cockpit went from white to read. Words appeared on the screen.

**Cast in the name of God…**

Peter didn't move. The words appeared again.

"Hey hit the kill switch it just turned on." Peter said into the mike. More words appeared.

**Ye Guilty!**

"Oh Sh…"

What follows is a report from Timothy Waneright, head of project M to the desk of Gordon Rosewater CEO Paradigm Corporation.

_Dear Gordon_

_During the Solomon pretest it seems the Megadeus suffered a malfunction. The resulting explosion destroyed the Paradigm complex as well as the dome city of Boston. Fifty thousand dead including the pilot. Remains of Solomon recovered but not enough to understand how this happened. I'm sorry Gordon I failed you and Paradigm, but this is only a set back. The next two will be perfect._

_Sincerely Dr. Timothy Waneright._

Six weeks later

"You see father the board and I feel that you must step down if Paradigm is ever to recover from this fiasco."

"I understand Alex, you can have my company I no longer want it." With that Gordon Rosewater stood up from his ebony Desk and walked towards the Door. He paused. "A word to the wise Alex. Remember they aren't just metal, just like we aren't just bone." He exited. Alex Rosewater CEO of the Paradigm Cooperation walked to his ebony desk and sat down. "The first thing is first." He pressed a button on the desk. "Miss Lovejoy call a board meeting and put my name on my Father's parking space he will no longer be needing it."

We have come to terms.


End file.
